


Keepers in the Moonlight

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quidditch League's Halloween party was always a hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepers in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Happy Halloween! Gift for pochibubblytea

The Quidditch League's Halloween party was always a hit. Oliver had his pick of blokes, but one in particular caught his eye this year. Oliver made his way over to the redheaded wallflower before he even realized he knew the man. It was the last Weasley he expected to find: Percy. A Percy in a quasi-Puddlemere United keeper's costume, no less. "Percy? What are you doing here?" 

Percy jumped nervously. Before he could answer, a handsome man swooped in with a drink for him. "Here's that champagne you wanted, cutie."

Oliver's eyes went wide. After mumbling a simultaneous hello and goodbye, he excused himself. It wasn't until he'd left the party and was halfway down the dark street that he heard someone running after him. 

"Oliver!" Percy came to a stop, clutching the stitch in his side. Breathlessly, "Please... don't tell my family."

"I won't say a word, Perce. I'm just stunned. I really had no idea."

"No idea I was gay... or no idea that I came to the party dressed as the man I've had a crush on for five years, hoping he'd finally notice me?"

As Percy's ears flushed red, the real keeper kissed the costumed one.


End file.
